Protège moi
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS - Inspiré par "Protect me" de placebo... Bon ben finalement, y'a deux chapitres ;
1. Chapter 1

L'angoisse l'avait prise tout d'un coup…

Elle lisait recroquevillée sur son canapé, la musique dans les oreilles, coupée du monde. Seule avec les lignes qui défilaient sous ses yeux et la voix de velours de Jane Monheit… Une suggestion de Jane…

Elle fut frappée sans s'y attendre. Un vide, un trou noir au creux de l'estomac… un tourbillon de papillons qui prenaient leur envol.

Puis la nausée, l'envie de vomir, la tête qui tourne, la pièce autour d'elle qui s'emballe et vire en tous sens.

Elle ressentit au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle ne pourrait pas se lever.

Elle arracha les écouteurs de l'Ipod et jeta son livre au loin. Elle se coucha complètement sur le sofa, la tête bien en arrière, le souffle court, le cœur emballé et l'estomac en vrac.

_Respirer lentement, retrouver une régularité._

Elle ferma les yeux et attendit quelques minutes.

_Pourquoi ?_

Elle ne sut pas l'expliquer.

Sa poitrine était sur le point d'exploser. Reprendre son souffle.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche comme un poisson jeté sur la rive, à la recherche d'oxygène.

_Rester calme..._

_Rester calm..e._

_Rester cal…me…_

_Res…ter cal…me_…

Lorsqu'elle s'en sentit le courage, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Un frisson la parcourait, ses mains tremblaient et le vortex au creux de son estomac virevoltait de plus belle.

Précautionneusement, elle glissa sur le sol et se dirigea doucement vers les quelques bouteilles qui gisaient à demi-entamées sous la télé.

Les mains tressautantes, elle fit glisser deux doigts de bourbon dans le fond d'un mazagran qui trainait et qu'elle but d'une traite.

La chaleur de l'alcool se répandit dans sa poitrine, douce et violente, pour un moment d'apaisement, un moment de répit.

Elle se servit un second verre et le nettoya aussi sec, la tête renversée, un sourire aux lèvres…

Ses mains ne tremblaient plus… Elle regarda le verre vide et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Elle le rejeta loin d'elle. Et la bouteille aussi.

Elle rechercha, hésitante, son téléphone portable sur la table à côté d'elle.

Puis, elle se coucha par terre. En pleurs.

Elle fit défiler les noms et lança l'appel. On décrocha.

- Eh, Lisbon ?

Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Patrick Jane, les larmes redoublèrent. Elle ne pouvait presque plus parler.

- Lisbon ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Jane ?

- Lisbon… Se radoucit-il…

- Protège-moi…


	2. Chapter 2

Chaluche!

A l'origine, cela ne devait être qu'un One-Shot et je pensais laisser le texte "ouvert", que chacun se "fasse son cinéma", mais devant quelques demandes (merci de vos commentaires! ça fait toujours très plaisir!), voici une conclusion possible...

Alors, voilà... si le texte original vous suffit, vous pouvez arrêter dès à présent... sinon,

Enjoy!

* * *

La pluie avait commencé par petite vagues puis le déluge s'était déchaîné.

L'eau, sur le toit, jouait une symphonie que Lisbon suivait sans peine, allongée sur sa moquette, un petit doigt en l'air. Les deux verres de bourbon faisaient rapidement effet ce soir.

Jane lui avait dit « j'arrive » et lui avait parlé encore quelques minutes au téléphone, pour la rassurer.  
Elle l'avait entendu enfiler sa veste, chercher les clés de sa voiture, sortir et pester contre le temps…

Il avait dû raccrocher quand il lui avait été impossible d'affronter la pluie, qui avait redoublé, tout en lui parlant.

Il avait juste fini par dire « attends-moi ».

Lisbon regardait le plafond. Il tournait lentement comme un carrousel de foire. Elle souriait. Jane venait pour elle.

Toute cette angoisse incompréhensible : sa mère, son père, l'alcool, la peur de refaire les mêmes erreurs, la peur de tomber dans des travers héréditaires et, en bout de course, sa vie amoureuse désastreuse… Pourquoi ?

La pluie frappait les fenêtres au grès des bourrasques de vent.

En alternance avec sa composition sur le toit, Zeus jouait les Beethoven.

.

Jane entra sans ménagement dans l'appartement, sans y être invité, trempé jusqu'aux os.

Sa voiture avait lâché de l'autre côté du quartier, le moteur noyé, submergé suite à la traversée d'un passage inondé. Il avait continué à pied. Courant sous les trombes d'eaux pour la rejoindre.

Pour elle.

Parce qu'elle était tout.

Elle le vit dans ses yeux.

Elle lui sourit.

Il se jeta par terre, la relevant à demi comme dans les pietas qu'on trouve dans les musées, plaquant la tête de Lisbon contre sa poitrine.

Il posa un baiser sur le front.

Puis il dit « je suis là ».

Oui, _il était là_ et elle entendit le cœur de Jane battre plus fort que jamais.

Et son angoisse disparut. Évaporée. Annihilée.

Elle le regarda tendrement.

- Aime-moi.


End file.
